Heal me I'm broken
by Ariyn Davynus
Summary: Yami loses his boyfriend Yugi and ends up depressed. Who will heal his broken heart and put the pieces back to gather. SHONENAI YamiBakura
1. all by myself

AN: Hello people. Not much to say here. Read and enjoy! Review please. It helps me update faster.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. And I will never own Yu-Gi-Oh so this disclaimer is for this whole story.

Chapter one; A little too late

Yami sat outside the house looking into the sunset. He was lost in his own thoughts. The memories of when he lost his temper running through his mind. He had been happy that day it was Yugis birthday party. He had spent all day shopping for the special pyramid shaped necklace. It was put together like a puzzle and when it was finished it became a necklace. Yami was sure Yugi would adore it. He got close and he heard voices.

"Don't worry we won't tell Yami." He heard Marik say. He walked in to his see Marik kissing Yugi passionately. Yugi saw Yami and pushed Marik away. Yami had jumped to the conclusion that the only reason Yugi did that was cause he saw Yami. Yugi tried to explain but Yami exploded. Yelling at him telling him what a horrible person he was. Then he did the one thing he should never have done. He punched Yugi so hard that Yugi went flying right through a window and lay on the ground passed out.

The next day Yami found out that Marik had seen Yami coming and had kissed Yugi on purpose. Yami should never have jumped to the wrong conclusion. He had tried to apologize for the way he acted. Yugi looked up to him with pain embedded in his eyes. "I am sorry Yami. I can never stay with someone who hits me. I am going to America to live with my Aunt." Yami was struck speechless and didn't know what to say but he had to try. Before he could say a word, Yugi had placed his lips against Yamis in a tender and sad kiss pulling away. "We can no longer be together. I will up my things in two days."

Yami was no sitting out the house watching the sunset, trying to ignore the fact that the person he loved most was moving his stuff out of the house with Joeys help. Yugis friends didn't want to come near him either. He felt stupid and his heart ached with agony. He wanted to go back into time and stop himself. But he knew the damage was already done.

Yugi sighed walking up to Yami and placing his hand on his shoulder. "Goodbye Yami." With out even a tear Yugi left. Yami knew he couldn't stop Yugi but wished his love would show a little bit of pain at leaving. No, Yami thought, I ruined all of it.

He stayed on the porch long after Yugi had gone and walked up to his room, his tears finally streaming down his face when he realized that Yugi was gone. He was never coming back he would never again touch Yugi or hold him close. He sobbed in anguish holding a pillow close to him. How could he have been so stupid? The sobs drained him and eventually put him to sleep.

Yami woke up the next day feeling empty inside. It seemed to take all of his energy just to get up for work. Work was long and he was glad to be going home. He was sinking into depression as the weeks went by. Joey, Tristian and Duke did all that they could to cause him hell. Everyday they would jump him as he was walking home and beat the shit out of him. But he didn't even care anymore.

He walked down the streets a lot at night when he was unable to sleep. Yami sighed at the sound of thunder he hated the rain. He started walking home and turned walking the other way when he saw Tristian and Duke waiting on the front steps with baseball bats. He didn't really want to deal with him at the time.

He didn't count on Joey spotting him. He heard. "He's here!" and then felt a sharp pain go through his back. The baseball bat connected with his knee knocking him down on his back and causing his head to his the brick wall. He heard the baseball bat fall and felt pain erupt from his face. Joey was punching him. His two friends had to pull Joey off when they heard the sounds of the police sirens. "How dare you hurt Yugi? Next time you will die." That was all he heard before he had blanked out.

He came back to consciousness with a massive headache. His leg hurt like hell. He expected to be in the hospital. It was a room he was in with a wall painted blue. It smelled of china rain inscents that were still burning in the room. He heard the door open and his eyes widened in shock. His most hated enemy Bakura had just walked in. His silver hair normally left down was back into a ponytail, his dark eyes looked at Yami with malice and maybe just a little bit of concern.

"You got yourself into some serious shit." Bakura said sitting down beside Yami. "They are worse then me." Yami didn't say anything but looked up out the window. "You need to get some rest, I'll bring some food."

Why would Bakura help him? Yami thought and thought until some accepted idea entered his head. _Yes that is it. He helped me because he wants me to owe him. He wants me to do something. _Yami thought that as he went to sleep.


	2. crazy Bakura

Chapter 2: Crazy Bakura

Bakura came in and helped Yami up to the kitchen table. "Now what are you going to do? They might be waiting for you at your house again." Yami said noting and stared at the two fried eggs before him. He really wasn't hungry, and he was very apprehensive about Bakura. Bakura sat across from him folding his arms, his eyes narrowing. "I asked you a question Yami. Unless you don't care if they beat you to death."

"I think I am going to go home. It is no concern of yours what happens to me. Why did you save me in the first place, did you think of some scheme to get me to do your bidding?"

Bakura snickered. "No, actually I did it because I felt guilty. It was my now ex-boyfriend who kissed Yugi. I told him not too, but he insisted. Tea bet him to do it too. She thought if she broke you two up she would stand a better chance of dating him."

Yami glared. "That bitch, I suppose I do owe you something what is it?"

Bakura shrugged. "I would like you to accompany me on a cruise, you see I paid for a vacation for me and Marik. But now he is not going and I do not want the ticket to be a waste of money. Besides it would get you away from here for awhile, maybe those jerks will cool down."

Yami sighed leaning back and rubbing the temples of his forehead. "It is not that simple I would have to ask my boss…."

"Don't play stupid with me, we both know Pegasus is very smitten with you and your work, not to mention you've been working for him for two years and haven't taken a vacation yet."

Yami shrugged. "If he lets me have the time off. I'll go. Now if you will excuse me I'm going home." He walked out heading toward his house. Yes a vacation would do him good. But he wasn't sure he wanted to go with Bakura. "A promise is a promise, lets just hope my boss says no."

After going to his house and changing he headed to work. He knew he would be a few minutes late. _I'm glad I work with a computer. My back is killing me. _He thought to himself. Of course his leg didn't feel much better.

"Well Yami-boy you certainly look like crap." Pegasus greeted him. Yami just rolled his eyes. Pegasus smiled at him. "Don't worry we have a replacement for you until you get back."

Yami blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Well Yami-boy, a young lad named Bakura called and said you one a ticket for a two-week vacation, and since it is tomorrow I would hurry and make sure you are ready."

Pegasus ushered Yami out the door wishing him to have a great time. Yami was too angry now to have a good time. How could Bakura do that! It was his job, he could've asked. He was surprised to see Bakura sitting on the front steps smoking a cigarette. "You bastard!" Yami said. "How dare you call my work."

Bakura grinned blowing a few smoke rings. "If I didn't do it then who would?"

Yami sighed. "Those are going to kill you."

Bakura laughed and took a big drag just to spite Yami. "We all die someday." Was his smart ass remark. "Now you should get ready to go. I will pick you up at seven a.m. tomorrow. Bye!" He walked away chuckling.

"That man is mad." Yami said to himself.


	3. on the ship

Heal me I'm broken

Chapter 3

Yami was amazed at the size of the room on the cruise ship. The room was a lovely hue of gold and red. He loved it, he was especially happy that the room had two beds in it. He was afraid that there would be only one since it was supposed to be for Marik and Bakura. Yami set his suitcase on the bed yawning. Turning to see Bakura staring at him. "Well we should go down to get something to eat." Yami replied and walked out followed by Bakura. Yami hated feeling that Bakura was staring at him the whole time. The dinner was delicious lobster and salad, Yami ate more then he was supposed to and retired early glad that Bakura didn't follow him.

The next day Yami woke up from a crashing noise, turning on the light he turned to see Bakura, completely in the nude, he had fallen over a chair loosing his towel. Yami snickered a bit earning a glare from Bakura. "It isn't funny. I only fell over because I didn't turn on the light, only because I didn't want to wake you." He stood up grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist, not before Yami saw him, Yami turned away blushing red. Bakura chuckled and went to get a change of clothes going back into the bathroom.

"What am I going to do today?" Yami said feeling bored already.

"You are supposed to have fun; I know we could go down and play basket ball in the gym." I heard Bakuras voice from the bathroom.

"This ship has a gym?" Yami asked rather amazed.

"A gym, a pool, a ball room, a bar, and a golf course it also has a spa." Bakura replied. The sound of running water stopped.

An hour later Yami had followed Bakura to the gym. Yami never played basketball before so Bakura was going to teach him. "It is a simple and easy game. The main point is to keep the ball from your enemies and throw it into the hoop. You can not use both hands unless you are ready to make a hoop. No double dribbling either."

"Okay I got it." Yami said.

"Hope so, or I am going to mop the floor with you."

"I doubt it. I may be new at this game but I can still whip your ass."

"Oh, I bet you can." Bakura chuckled. "I'd let you. But we're taking basketball; I bet I can defeat you."

Yami felt his face grow red at Bakuras sexual comment. He couldn't believe that Bakura would even say that. "Fine, if I win you have to pay for supper."

Bakura nodded. "If I win you have to let me kiss you." Yamis mouth dropped. "What? I see you already know that you are going to lose."

Yami clamped his mouth shut glaring at Bakura he held out his hand and allowed Bakura to shake it as he said. "Deal."

Bakura pulled out a quarter. "Okay who gets the ball first, do you call head or tails." Yami called heads and it turned out to be tails. Yami knew that he should never have challenged Bakura. Bakura had one in ten minutes. He turned to look at Yami. "You should never challenge a pro. So now, are you going to back out on our little deal?"

Yami shook his head walking up to Bakura. He was surprised when Bakura grabbed him by the face and gently kissed him on the forehead before saying. "Now then let's get something to eat."

End for now

Next chappie is longer


	4. drunk yami

Heal me I'm Broken

Chapter 4

Yami woke up and clicked on the small television of the cruise ship. He was bored again. Yami was still surprised by Bakura. He had expected Bakura to force an intense passionate kiss but instead all he did was kiss Yami on the forehead. He heard a grunt and looked over to see Bakura stretching as he got up. He raised an eyebrow at Yami his blue eyes twinkling. "Are you bored again?"

"Yes I am. I don't want to play basketball either." Yami announced flipping through the channels. "Eww…why the hell do they play porn on this television?"

"Is it really that difficult to figure out?" Bakura asked with a slight chuckle. "They play it so those who don't get laid can get horny and get off."

"Do you have to be so vulgar?" Yami asked looking disgusted; the thought of someone else, that wasn't his lover, getting off on the bed he was sleeping in was just disgusting. "I'm feeling a bit hungry."

"Well then let's get a bite to eat. We should go to the spa it would relax you."

"Do you think I need to relax?" Yami asked glaring. "Don't say anything. I know what you're going to say. You're going to say it's my vacation."

"If you knew what I was going to say Yami dear, you shouldn't have asked." Bakura replied sweetly. A little too sweetly for Yamis liking. Yami wondered what Bakura was planning to do. "Well?"

"Fine I'll go to the damn spa." Yami said walking out the door. Bakura followed Yami and then walked in step with him to the dining area and they ate breakfast quietly. Yami only ate two bites of his toast and drank only one third of his coffee. "Can we get the spa over with?"

Bakura chuckled a bit. "Well you are crabby today." Yami and Bakura had walked to the spa. Surprisingly Yami did enjoy it. The message was the best he was so relaxed the he didn't want to get up when it was time to go. Bakura had to basically drag him to the room. "Since you are incapable of moving at the moment I will have lunch brought over. What do you want?"

Yami sighed his eyes half-closed. "Surprise me."

Bakura smirked and returned later with Hamburgers and French fries. "It's the American lunch."

"Oh." Yami said sitting half-way up. The word American made him think of Yugi and that made him hurt. He didn't want to think of his ex-boyfriend. "I didn't know that."

"You are thinking about Yugi again aren't you?" Bakura stated and smirked at the look of shock on Yamis face. "I know that look. I've looked like that when Marik broke up with me. It hurts like hell now but eventually you'll get over it. Like they always say. 'life goes on'.'"

"Who exactly are they?" Yami asked. Bakura shrugged and watched as Yami turned on the TV. "Want to go to the bar? I want to drink right now."

"Sure but you should really eat first."

Yami stuck his tongue out at Bakura and finished eating in record time. Then dragged Bakura over to the bar and talked the silver haired man into playing quarters, a drinking game. "You know what we should do?" Yami asked while he gave a hiccup he was on his third drink.

"You are such a light weight." Bakura replied who was on his sixth. "What should we do?"

"Go dancing! You said this ship has a ballroom in it. Well I want to see it! Plus it's been so long since I've been dancing, Yugi hated to dance. I remember one time in the spring, or was it summer, or maybe fall, anyway there was this great dance coming up and I had talked him into going. Is it hot in here?"

Bakura chuckled. He does that a lot doesn't he? "You are plastered. But sure I'll dance with you. It might be fun."

So Bakura took Yamis hand and lead him to the ball room. For being a wasted, hiccupping drunk the guy was a good dancer. "You are sooooooooo great Bakura. You're cute too." He said holding onto Bakura for support. "You know what?"

"What"

"I'm horny, we should so totally do it."

Bakura got a sadistic smile on his face. "Why Yami I thought you'd never ask."

End


	5. Not like that

AN: The chapters after this will be a lot longer. Yami and Bakura will be back to their somewhat normal lives. Please no flames read and review.

Chapter 5

Yami woke up with a hangover and he rolled over hiding his face in the pillow. "I'm horny; we should so totally do it." That sentence came to his he sat up quickly. A little to quickly and had to dash to the bath room throwing up. He could tell that it hadn't been the first time either. When he came back to the room Bakura was there with a glass of water and some pills.

"Here this will help you get over your hangover." Bakura said with a smile.

Yami didn't smile he glared. "How dare you! You took advantage of me."

"What are you talking about?" Bakura asked one eyebrow going up.

"I was drunk and I said that we should do it." Yami said his face turning red. "You said 'Why Yami I thought you'd never ask.' And then everything was a blur. You took advantage of me and I don't even remember it."

Yami noticed the sides of Bakuras mouth twitching before he lost it. He fell back onto the bed dropping the glass of water and burst into a maniacal laughter. He finally gained control and held his stomach looking Yami in the eyes. His look had become suddenly serious. "Yami if I had sex with you, trust me you'd feel it and remember it in the morning. Don't worry. I was helping you all night while you were throwing up. I am quite insulted that you would think that actually." He placed the pills in Yamis hand. "Take it."

Yami watched Bakura leaving and strained his memory. He only got bits and pieces of the previous night. None of them had Bakura trying to take advantage of him. He had actually ruined Bakuras shirt but Bakura said that it was okay and rubbed his back. Yami took the pills and then went into the diner finding Bakura and sitting down. "I am sorry. I was just really messed up. It upsets me not to remember what happened."

Bakura nodded. "I understand but you have to put more trust in me. I am not like that."

Yami nodded smiling looking down at his menu. "I'm not really feeling good I think I will just order a tea."

"I think that is a wise decision do you want to go to the gym and work your hangover off?"

"Sure." Yami said. He drank his tea in silence watching Bakura. His hair was down his shoulders. He was texting on a cell phone looking quite pissed. He had whispered the words FU Marik. Yami wondered why Marik would be texting Bakura feeling a bit of anger rising in his skin. Of course he would be angry after all Marik was the one who caused Yugi to break up with Yami.

They ate quietly. Yami had just realized that the trip was almost over. It had seemed to go by so fast. Now they were headed back to their home. They would be their by the morning.

Later that evening Yami was seated down on his bed flipping through the television stations. He looked over to see Bakura staring at him. "Why are you looking at me?"

Bakura smirked. "You should think about going out with me. Seriously give me a chance."

"I thought you were dating Marik again."

"Hell no, the jerk keeps begging me to go out with him. I told him I would never date him again. He just likes to cause people pain for no reason. I have good reasons for causing the people pain. I never torture a person just because I feel like it." Bakura announced.

Yami sighed. "I'll think about it. But I doubt it. I lost Yugi. What if I lose you too."

End for now

Next chapter is much longer.


	6. moment ruined

AN: Chapter 6 of the story I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review. I would like to say thank you to my reviewers who still review. I am sorry for the wait. But like I said I will be updating two of my stories a week. Not the same ones.

Disclaimer I don't own Yugioh or any of the movies they were talking about seeing.

Chapter 6

Yami was back at work though he couldn't concentrate very well. It had been two weeks since they had that cruise and ever since they had got back Bakura had been bugging him everyday to see a movie with him. "Only one date and then if you don't want to see me I'll leave you alone." Bakura said each night they talked. Yami kept saying no but damn it he was going to go crazy with Bakura bothering him. On the other hand Yugis friends had tried to beat him up on the first day but Bakura had threatened them severally. Now they left him alone.

"What are you thinking about so intently Yami-boy?" Pegasus asked walking into the small office room and handing Yami a cup of coffee. "You've been distracted ever since you got back from the ship. Did Bakura try anything? If he did I can take care of him for you."

"No it's not that. Bakura has been bothering me for a date ever since I got back from the cruise ship. The trouble is I don't think that I am ready for a serious relationship yet. I still miss Yugi."

"You are never going to get over Yugi unless you try to move on Yami my dear boy. It does not do to dwell on the past." Pegasus replied.

"Are you suddenly a therapist?" Yami joked taking a sip of his coffee and pulling off a folder of a client down from his desk. Pegasus had quirked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"I just think you should try to move on. The boy does seem to be interested." Pegasus said and stood up. "Like I said before you'll never know if you don't give someone a try."

Yami watched him leave and then went to work with a lot more things on his mind. After work he walked home dialing Bakuras phone number. Why not? Maybe if he went on this date Bakura would leave him alone. "Hello Yami." Bakura answered sounding chipper. "How are you?"

"I'm doing all right I was thinking that if you wanted to, we could go on that date. But remember what you said. You said if I don't want another one you wouldn't bother me."

"I give you my word." Bakura stated in a husky voice. "Today is Friday so let's go out tonight. Say around six o'clock?"

Yami nodded. "Sure. I'll be ready."

"I'll pick you up." Bakura assured him. "Bye love."

Yami was stunned and was a bit upset that Bakura had hung up after saying something like that. What could he do? Because of him Yami wasn't being beat up again. Yami yawned stepping into the darkened house and went upstairs to take a bath. He decided to dress casually into a jeans and a white t-shirt. He combed his hair back and went downstairs to watch TV.

Finally the door bell rang and Yami took in a deep breath hoping that the night would be over soon. Yami opened the door to see Bakura standing in the doorway and held out a red rose to Yami. He was dressed in a silk white t-shirt and black slacks with black boots. His silver white hair whipped around his face. Yami always liked how wild Bakuras hair looked but never told him. In fact he made a promise not to.

"You look nice." Yami commented taking the red rose from him. "Thank you."

Bakura grinned stretching out his hand for Yami to take. "Our carriage awaits."

Yami rolled his eyes and took Bakuras hand allowing Bakura to lead him to the black sports car that Bakura drove. Yami had never been in Bakuras car but wasn't surprised to see the inside was black as well. The seats covered in black leather like material. "Your car looks nice."

"Hmm…" Bakura said sliding into the drivers' side and started the engine. "I figure we can go to the movie first and then supper. So what movie do you want to see I have a paper on the dash board that lists what movies are playing."

Yami took the list and looked it over. "I guess we could watch Premonition. I hear that is supposed to be a good movie." Bakura nodded.

Bakura had acted like a gentleman a side of Bakura that Yami had never seen before. It was kind of nice. The movie wasn't that good and Bakura grumbled about false advertisement. He then took Yami to Kiokas a small Chinese restaurant that was supposed to be good.

The place was red with golden chandeliers. They were seated by a good looking waitress although she seemed somewhat troubled. She didn't seem to like Bakura that much. When she had left Yami looked at his date "She seemed to recognize you."

"She is still upset that I beat up her brother."

"What? You beat up some girls' brother?"

Bakura chuckled. "You don't know the whole story." He shook a finger at Yami. "You shouldn't jump to the conclusion that I am evil or something. That boy was beating up on Marik and I stopped it. That was how we got together. He asked me out and I thought sure. Then I realized how psychotic he is. Now I think I know why that boy beat him up."

"Oh." Yami replied looking at the menu his eyes going wide. "This stuff is expensive! 20 dollars per person just for one dish?"

"Don't worry about it." Bakura replied. "I'll pay for it."

They had a nice evening and they were getting to know each other. They both loved hockey and swimming. They both hated Broke Back Mountain preferring Gypsy 83 better. They also liked the movie madam butterfly. They both loved camping and by the end of the meal Bakura had talked Yami into going camping on the weekend.

After the restaurant they had all went to go bowling both terrible bowlers. Yami was a bit better at it. They were asked to leave. Bakura had tried to roll the bowling and when his hand was raised the ball fell and rolled over some old mans foot. The old man had complained and so they were tossed out.

"I know the whole bowling thing went bad but your not going to refuse another date with me are you? You are still going camping with me?" Bakura asked walking Yami to his door.

"Yes I said I would didn't I?" Yami replied unlocking his door. "You know if you would like some dessert you're welcome to come in. I have cake and ice-cream."

Bakura grinned like Christmas had arrived. "That would be great." He answered and walked into the house to sit down on the sofa stretching out. He watched as Yami headed into the kitchen to get the dessert. "That looks good think you." Bakura replied taking the plate and spoon from Yami.

Yami sat down beside Bakura feeling a bit awkward. "Do you want to watch some television?" Bakura shrugged so Yami flipped on the television and began to eat his ice-cream. He hated cake but Pegasus had given it to him and didn't wait for Yami to say he didn't want it.

Bakura watched Yami out of the corner of his eye and could tell that he was making Yami nervous. He laughed when Yami had spilled some of his ice cream. It went down his face and dropped on his arm. "I can lick it off." He replied and before Yami could do anything Bakura grabbed Yamis arm and gently licked the ice-cream off it. Then he moved to Yamis neck.

Yami was stunned and was about to tell Bakura to stop when Bakuras mouth went over the skin on his neck. Yami leaned back feeling like he was burning. His neck was sensitive and that had always been the place where Yugi had sucked to turn him on. Yami pushed the thought of his x-boyfriend from his mind. Bakura stopped and took the plate from Yami and placed it on the coffee table.

"You look very attractive." Bakura replied touching Yamis lips with his index finger. "I want to kiss you."

Yami wrapped his arm around Bakuras neck and brought his gentle lips up against Bakuras somewhat rough ones. Bakura ran a hand through his hair and when Yami parted his lips Bakura took that as an invitation and began to explore the mans mouth. Yami gave a soft gasp as Bakura brought his hand up Yamis shirt to play with his nipples.

Ring………ring……..ring………

Yami snapped back to reality pushing Bakura away and grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello Yami. This is Yugi we need to talk."

THE END FOR NOW.


	7. Camp

AN

AN: Another chappie

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh

Chapter 7: Camp

"What do you want to talk about Yugi?" Yami asked aware that Bakura was none too pleased. Bakura had leaned back and folded his arms and his eyes had seemed suddenly glued to the television. There was a long stretch of silence that was making Yami rather uncomfortable. "Yes Yugi what is it?"

"Well I um…I need to ask a favor from you." Yugi said and it was obvious to Yami that his x was twiddling his fingers a habit Yugi always did when he was nervous. "Um…I have a boyfriend."

Well that statement had hurt but Yami reminded himself that he was trying to move on with Bakura and that he shouldn't be hurt after all at least Yugi still e-mailed him once in awhile and maybe just maybe they could be friends. "That's nice who is he?"

"His name is Dartz and he is a really nice guy to me. However he is having his house remodeled and my aunt died they took back the house and so me and Dartz are kind of homeless right now. I thought maybe you could let us stay with you for two weeks."

"Yeah sure," Yami said softly knowing he couldn't deny his x. "Send me an e-mail letting me know when you arrive and I will pick you up."

"Thanks Yami you will like him bye."

Bakura was looking at Yami with an eyebrow raised he had only heard Yami talking and not Yugi. "You're letting him stay with you?"

"Yugi and his boyfriend are currently homeless so I offered to let them stay. It will be two weeks and I think I'll take another vacation, I am just glad I have a nice boss."

"Another vacation what for?"

"Well I was thinking we could go camping for those two weeks that way you would be around. It's going to get cold soon and I wanted to get some fishing in before it freezes anyway."

"Do you have a boat?" Bakura asked in surprise.

Yami laughed a bit. "No, Pegasus does he'll loan it to me."

Bakura chuckled. "Pegasus treats you more like his son."

Yami smiled. "I know he has been around for a long time. He took care of me a lot when a was little…" a pause "But anyway what do you think about that vacation."

Bakura smirked again. "I think it is a pleasant idea." He put his lips against Yami's. "I will see you tomorrow let me know what you're boss says."

The next few days Yami had been busy. Yugi announced he would be in next week and Yami had taken his boss out for dinner and asked him for another vacation. Pegasus didn't get mad, no on the contrary he offered his boat before Yami could even ask and stated it was a good thing so that Bakura could keep an eye on Yugi. Pegasus had even decided to go along on the little camping trip.

Joey had heard this from Yugi and insisted on camping so that meant six people. Yami planned everything out going shopping for food and getting the boat ready buying the bait. Pegasus took care of the camping tents which was fine by Yami. All he wanted to do was lie in bed now.

Unfortunately he couldn't as the house had to be cleaned before the big day. Bakura had been nice enough to show up and help him pack up the van. Stating that he was going to drive.

"Oh God tell me it isn't morning." Yami said hitting the snooze button on the radio.

"Um…It isn't morning." Bakura stated in the doorway of Yami's bedroom. "It is time to pick up your _little _x and go on a nice camping trip."

"You really don't like the idea do you?"

"Oh I don't mind camping with you at all." Bakura stated. "I just don't want you camping with Yugi. I don't care if he has a new boyfriend. You don't see my x over here."

"That's because Marik started dating Tristan and is over at his house. I heard you on the phone last night," Yami said with a grin. "You really are quiet jealous."

Bakura stuck out his tongue and yanked the blankets off his new boyfriend. "Come on let's get this hellish trip over with."

So they rode to the airport picking up Yugi and Dartz. Yugi had placed his suitcase in the back of the van and looked a bit scared. "Um…thanks again Yami."

"Don't worry about it." Yami said with a smile. "This is my boyfriend Bakura. He isn't the only one camping. You're friend Joey and my boss Pegasus are going as well."

"That's nice…" Yugi said hoping into the backseat. "This is Dartz."

"Pleasure," Dartz stated. Yami felt a shiver run up his spine and he knew he didn't like the man. _Oh well let's just get this damn trip done and over with _Yami thought getting into the passenger seat, they had picked Joey and Pegasus up and headed to Lake Black for the camping trip.

"Well this is going to be interesting."

Fin

Next chapter is really long so I'm debating on splitting it into two chapters. Plz read and review.


End file.
